


All Dogs go to Heaven

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Big Hero 6, rise of the guardians
Genre: All dogs go to heaven Au, Heaven and Hell, M/M, Slight Asphyxiation, Slow Build, Tadashi is a villian, Torture, many mentions of innuendos, mentions of heaven hell purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly the second movie though, since it was my favorite it's loosely based and mostly the start of Jadashi might continue it soon,</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dogs go to Heaven

High up in Heaven, sitting upon a cloud lying on his stomach, with his hands cradling his face, sat a boy.  
He watched the mundane life of earth, with curious blue eyes.  
He sat as close as he could get, well as much as he was allowed.  
His eyes flickered back and forth and took in earth in all it's glory and strange customs.  
Being so close to heaven's edge (and outside the gates no less!) was forbidden, he did not know what would happen if he got caught, but that was half the thrill of it.

Jackson Overland Frost, died when he was a teenager in 1703, in those days he was almost a man, he felt so much sorrow for leaving his sister and mother behind.  
Jackson ascended to heaven and watched the humans with wonder, while waiting for his family to join him.

It has been 300 years and he is still waiting for his sister to pass through heaven's gates, Jack soon deemed she was a ghost, probably had unfinished business elsewhere, and so, he told himself that he would be patient and wait for her.

He lay upon his stomach on the fluffy cloud as he kicked his feet back and forth  
his eyes flickering over earth, as if reading an interesting book. 

...Earth, it was so…different.  
There were vehicles, combustion engines that turned into cars, fast food stalls and tv's with multiple pictures as well as brick like phones that got bigger and smaller, slimmer…it looked amazing.  
But the one thing he liked the most was watching the children play, even with the promise of TV and play stations inside, they still seeked the refuge of sunlight and playing games such as hopscotch.  
That was his favourite, he tried playing it with the other children in heaven, but it seems they didn't want any reminders about earth.  
Jack wanted to go back, just for a day to see the sights for himself and be a part of it, even as a ghost would be worth it.  
Suddenly a horn trumped and sent a melodious curfew that Jack was sick of hearing.  
He sat up, his little feathered wings fluttering as if waking from sleep, his halo moved with him like a headache and Jack flew back towards the centre of the heavens to cause some mischief, there was so much heavenly choirs before he went insane.

Meanwhile down in the depths of the underworld, the opposite of heaven with lack is sky and sunlight it was stifling earth and darkness and yet hell was lit like a beacon, most areas pulsated molten lava trying to crawl it's way through the charcoaled rocks, blue flames spat and sizzled from the scorched land, the lava was rolling through the channel like a mockery of a water current. While around the edges in some areas it turned to frost then chilling ice frozen embedded and became part of the rocks around them but the ice was just as registering as the lava.  
Some areas had reapers who rode the fiery waves taking newly formed demons on ferry's to serve time.   
The demons were people once.  
Past the first circle they hovered, held in the air waiting, until they felt their skin slowly being burned away, some screamed, while some felt numb to the experience… as if they dealt with far worse in their previous life.  
Soon there was nothing left but a burned skellington, their bones sharpened, their hands turned to claws, teeth lengthened into fangs, their back bone sharpened and snapped, someday the bones would lengthen into wings.  
Their blueprint of a body adapted to survive their new location and shown through their ribcage, a flickering blue flame.  
That’s what was left of their souls.

Some souls were already stained black while others were supposed to go through the process.  
With no skin, no emotions they were nothing. They felt no pain and only had a vague memory of what feelings were.  
At the centre of the underworld was a large kingdom, with sharp black structures keeping the palace upright made it resemble cobwebs, around the kingdom was a ravine filled with lava spitting around the edges, even the windows looked cracked with intricate web designs.  
But the king of this castle was no spider,  
sitting proud like a peacock in his throne, was the king of hell in all his smoldering glory,   
Overlooking his kingdom made him frown frown, marring his beautiful features. He could feel the cold clutches of apathy at how dull and boring it all became, a slow torturous routine day in and day out.  
Everything was dark, only the fires was the only light and that reflected the types of people falling through hell were,  
Catholic, Cheaters, drinkers, beaters, Christians, muggers, criminals, psychopaths, Christians, sociopaths,  
The whole lot and it was getting tiring, he wanted to know what pure even meant? 

what was good? What made him evil?  
Why didn't he even know what heaven was like?  
He wanted heavens dogs in his cage, he wanted a pet that was polite and docile to see what really made them so different. Something pure…so he could destroy it.  
Hey, it was in his nature, so what?  
"Bro," his ears perked when Hiro landed at his feet, he grew into his wings ages ago and would be a good ruler when the time wa right.  
He was already doing most of the ruling anyway.  
"Heaven’s angels want a new peace treaty.” The king of the underworld glanced down at his little brother, giving an unimpressed look upon his charcoal skin, golden eyes burning like a flickering flame.  
"And what did you say?"  
"I told them to get stuffed." The king of hell raised an eyebrow "That sounds polite of you." Hiro shrugged "Well I did say, they can take that hypocritical cross of theirs, and ram it right up their-"  
"And that's the Hiro I know and love!" Tadashi applauded.  
Heaven was starting to grate on his nerves though, a new treaty century after century to “evolve with the times.” But it was only stifling them, giving shorter sentences, less deals than before, one day it would just be Heaven 2.0.  
Tadashi only leaned back and clasped his hands together "It seems we have to teach them a lesson." Hiro didn't respond but Tadashi knew he got his attention.  
"What are you going to do?"  
The king of Hell grinned maliciously "What if one of their priceless artifacts were to go …missing?" Hiro looked startled and began to shake his head “Bro, I am into a lot of crazy things and that has to be the most insane idea you’ve ever had.”  
Tadashi glanced his way and Hiro didn’t even bother to hide his smile “What do we steal?”  
Tadashi gave a sharp fanged grin "Gabriel's horn."

 

Jackson knew something exciting was happening, of course he would notice. Everything was boring day in and day out so when a sudden commotion lead the angels in an uproar, of course he was interested!  
Jackson flew into the air and saw all the angels rushing towards the head Angels Cloud to figure out what was going on.  
Hiccup flew up to Jack looking confused “W-what’s going on.” Jack beamed grabbing Hiccups arm “I don’t know, but it looks like fun!”  
“Jack, what’re you-AH!” Jack dived with lighting speed dragging hiccup along behind him “Hey watch it!” Jamie cried out “I’m sorry- Jack, slow down!” Jack only gained speed and slipped past the crowd and saw the head Angel Elenor looking flustered “Settle down, quiet please! We have everything under control.” Jack stage whispered to Hiccup “Aw man, I love her accent.” Hiccup rolled his eyes, but elbowed him playfully “Too bad she’s taken.”  
“What is going on!?” A man yelled and Jackson turned to the man and saw it was North, something was definitely going on if he looked worried.  
Elenor sighed then stood straight as she gave her announcement.  
“Gabriels Horn, has been stolen.”  
There was gasp’s and outcrys, even Hicup looked horrified, Jackson glanced around confused “Gabriel's what?” Hiccup scowled “Gabriels horn, without it no angels can get into heaven.” Jackson looked back and saw Elenor compose herself and held her hands together “It has fallen to Earth and we ask a volunteer to retrieve it.” North raised his hand “Where is it?”  
“San Fransokyo.” Jackson eyes widened, An angel can go to earth? This was his chance!  
“I would be honoured-“  
Jack instantly pushed through “North can’t go!” All the angels turned to face the small kid in question, Hiccup face palmed and looked away.  
Jack had a big grin on his face and Elenor only looked puzzled “Why would you say that, Jackson?” Jack faltered, what was he going to say again?  
“Oh uh, um- Cars.” Jack said with wide eyes “North’s a mechanic at heart right? I swear with the new technology there, he would rather go to the nearest toy shop and see how it’s made.” North held a finger to deny it then paused and nodded “True.” Jackson smiled until he heard a voice call “I will go!” Jack turned and saw Tooth with her hand held high, Jackson shook his head frantically “No, Um, Tooth if you see something shiny- like someone’s Teeth you would hover like a bird.” Tooth looked embarrassed and scratched her head “Aha, sure.” When Sandy raised his hand Jack beat him to it “You can’t have Sandy go, he doesn’t know Sanfransokyo and by the time he plans each route all Heavens angels would be in purgatory by then.” A silence went over the crowd and Jack realised he admitted something that the others didn’t want to discuss yet.  
Jack took a breath “I have been watching Earth for a while, I know their trends and already seen everything, I won’t get distracted and I know where everything is and I know Fransokyo like the back of my hand.” At this Elenor raised an eyebrow “How do you know?” Jackson blushed “Um, I have been curious and um…watchful of Earth…a little.” Elenor didn’t look angry, instead she smiled “Alright, You have three days to find the horn, Jackson.” Jack winked “30 minutes or less and your meal free.” At their confused looks Jack nodded “See this is why I have to go.”

Jack stepped at the edge of heaven all he had to do was leap down, he asked Elenor if that would make him a fallen angel but since he had permission he was fine. All he had to do was find the horn and call her name to come back to Heaven.  
Just as Jack was about to jump, a small hand tugged at his clothes he glanced down to see Sandy give a wave, Jack bent low to face him properly.

“How’s it going little man?” Sandy began to sign urgently and Jacks eyes widened “Hold on, slow down a little.” Sandy sighed then started again going slowly, Jack frowned “What, Pitch black? Wasn’t he a fallen angel?” Sandy nodded sadly and signed “Tell him he can come home, his daughter is waiting.”  
Jack swallowed and nodded “I will.” Jack stood up then glanced up surprised to see Hiccup, North and Tooth were all waving and wishing him good luck.  
Jack beams “Keep my spot warm for when I get back, okay!” He takes a step back then leaps out from Heaven’s gates and plummets towards earth.

__.___.

Tadashi breathed in the summer air, “I could get used to this.” He stretched in public and the fact that his top raised a little showing enough torso, woman and men alike swooned.  
He had to admit hiding the horn on Earth was not his original plan, If Hiro hadn’t misplaced it, the damn thing was lost in the police department's ‘Lost and Found.’   
On the brightside he doubted any angels would be able to find it. Tadashi didn’t feel like getting the Horn himself, at least he could say he never touched the thing. He needed someone to pick it up though...  
Just as he was thinking he suddenly saw a white flash, he turned startled to see past the San Fransokyo bridge, a small silhouette thrashing and falling with no grace.  
Tadashi squinted "A new fallen?" But he knew it was too soon to be a coincidence, "No an Angel." He smirked in amusement then placed his two fingers together and blew a shrill whistle.  
A tingle ran up his spine as he sensed the familiar darkness shift and manifest into a person "You know, if you keep whistling for me like a dog I may be elected to ignore you." The man's voice dripped with sarcasm. Tadashi grinned "Kozmotis," the Fallen Angel flinched looking away with a bitter scowl "Don't you dare call me that." Tadashi stepped closer with his hands in his pockets "Or what? Does it disgust you? The man you once were? the humiliating form you have now?"   
Pitch looked down, self hatred and shame, marring his beautiful features, Tadashi grabbed the collar around his neck harshly "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Golden eyes flickered and Tadashi purred stroking the side of his face in a mock caress "You have become so tainted, it's impossible to return to Heaven now." Pitchs eyes wavered and Tadashi chuckled "Even when I let her go you can't follow her, so this was all for naught really." Pitch's lip curled but dared say anything for he might regret it.  
"What do you want, brat?" He sighed almost tired, Tadashi let go and wiped his hands as if he touched something insanitary.  
"There's an Angel snooping about, and I want you to bring him to me."

 

Jack was lost, obviously, but to find something lost you had to become lost yourself. He tried asking someone for directions but they ignored him.  
Jack tried to kick a trash can but missed as it didn't even quiver.  
He growled getting more infuriated. Directions would be nice! He thought as he skulked forward and walked past a shop with lots of mirrors, he paused and took a step back.

He waved in front of the mirror, but he had no reflection.  
Suddenly Elinor appeared instead "Jack it's been twenty minutes." Jack frowned "I'm looking alright, you didn't tell me where it is," he pouted "It's like lookng for a needle in a haystack." Elinor nodded "Ah, we know it's somewhere in the centre of the city but I'm afraid for the rest, you're on your own."  
"The centre…well thanks anyway." As soon as her mirror faded, Jack scowled and began walking to what he guessed was the centre.   
Just before he could think of the best locations to go to for lost and found, a voice spoke.  
"Looking for something." Jack faltered, was that voice talking to him? Jack shook his head, nah he was invisible,  
"Ignoring me now? That happens to be rude in so many countries." A figure stepped in front of him and Jack did stop walking his eyes traveled upward,  
Damn he was tall!  
His skin though was so pale in the dark it almost looked black, and his golden eyes stood in contrast, Jack thought for a moment that he was being confronted by a demon.  
Jack felt his breath catch, he knew who this was. "P-Pitch Black." He gasped taking another step back.  
The fallen Angel!  
Pitch looked amused "Finally found your voice?" Jack blinked then felt himself flush "That was you? I thought you were talking to someone else." Pitch raised an eyebrow then he turned around "Walk with me, there is something we should discuss." Jack felt himself tense, then forcibly relax. He was invisible and went through everything, he will be fine...he hoped.

Pitch took them to a vacant restaurant, Jack realised it was too early to open. Once Pitch sat down and Jack slipped into the booth he expected him to start talking right away. But Pitch picked up the menu and began to examine the contests. Jack frowned and didn't know why , but he felt as if there was something strange about Pitch holding a menu.  
It clicked and Jack couldn't help but gape. "H-how are you holding that?" Pitch smirked "I can do many things." He snapped his fingers and called for a waiter, and just like that one appeared.  
Jack watched with wide eyes as Pitch took his order and the waiter was writing it down.  
"How did you do that?" Pitch felt his grin widen "With this." Pitch pulled down the front of his shirt to reveal his neck, it held a crimson leather collar that fit snug around his neck.  
Jack only stared "That thing? Can make people see you?" Pitch pulled his shirt back up and nodded "Of course, ever since I got this I could do whatever I wanted to do."  
Jack looked like a child listening to a bedtime story, Pitch felt glee and annoyance at the same time.  
Out of all of them why did they pick a dumb angel? Pitch glanced down at his coffee that had arrived and looked at his reflection.  
Truthfully he was relieved, if it was Sandy…he didn't know what he'd do.  
"Where would I get one?" Jack asked leaning forward, Pitch glanced back and looked at the boy curiously "What would you do, to get one?" Jacks eyes grew firm and Pitch saw the determination.  
This was way too easy.  
"Anything." Pitch stood placing his change on the counter "Now that, is exactly what I wanted to hear." Before Jack could ask Pitch was striding away.  
Jack scrambled out the booth and ran to keep up "Where are you going?" He asked once he'd caught up.  
"To Hamada brothers. He gave me my first collar." Pitch said then glared ahead and my last.  
Jack nodded and matched his pace. Soon they lapsed into a comfortable silence, Pitch couldn't help being surprised, he thought that Jack would be a chatterbox but he-  
"Hey, Pitch."  
-Spoke too soon.  
"Yes?" Pitch asked already missing the silence. Jack looked down and took a breath "Sandy said, that, you're welcome back. Anytime." Pitch faltered and even Jack stopped walking.  
He didn't understand the confusion, hopeful then dejected look that flickered on Pitch's face, then it was gone the next.  
Jack pretended not to see it and waited for Pitch to respond "w-why?" He finally said and Jack didn't comment on the broken tone, Jack shrugged "I don't know, but…I think he misses you." Pitch looked down, feeling his heart clench and gave a long sigh "I can't."  
"What-"  
"I still have unfinished business," he was looking at it, and Pitch knew he couldn't return home, not after this.  
Jack shrugged "Well you know with Sandy, the doors are always open." Pitch began walking again but he doubted that they would be after this.

It felt like a long walk, Jack wasn't sure until finally he saw a small shop admist a busy street Pitch pace didn't falter but Jack could sense his tension,  
Once the door was open and Jack stepped in after him;?he saw a few people sitting around smoking or drinking. Pitch stepped past them as if they weren't even there.  
Jack hesitated then followed stepping over legs strewn about as they were waiting for their cars to be prepared.  
Pitch stepped up to the counter and dinged once.  
Jack heard a crash then was surprised when he saw an older man stepping out flustered with a wash rag in one hand and oil over his fingers, the thin vest top easily outline his chest and Jack couldn't help being envious at the handsome Man.  
Jack looked down at his thin limbs and sighed, he couldn't change his body, it was stuck like this and Jack felt dejected and his self estem take a punch .  
"Oh Pitch." The man said and even his voice sounded older, his eyes warmed but then flickered over to Jack who flinched at the sudden acknowledgment.  
He wasn't looking at him, was he?  
"Who's this?" He asked only cementing Jack's fears, he could see him-  
Jack felt himself pale at the horrifying realisation, he saw him gawking.  
Pitch patted his back "This is Jack Frost." Jack frowned, how did. Pitch know his name…?  
He was about to ask this until Pitch beater him to it.   
"All the new fallen talk about you." Jack frowned perplexed he wasn't weather to be insulted or not.

Pitch chuckled at his face and the man cleared his throat "Well I'm Tadashi Hamada, what can I do for you." Pitch suddenly went all business like "Jack needs a new collar." Tadashi's eyes brightened "Really? Then come to the back of the shop."  
Jack followed stiffly and as as soon as he stepped through the doors he felt as if he stepped into another world.  
Mind you, Jack only saw the outside of the world, not the inside.  
So with all the car's being worked on and all tools of the trade strewn about with people working, Jack kept his eyes wide trying to get a good look.  
Pitch wasn't watching Jack. The guilt growing more and more, he almost told Jack to leave until Tadashi gave him a warning look.  
Once they were deeper inside Jack saw a desk with lots of papers strewn about and two battered chairs.  
"Sit."  
Jack sat, non the wiser, Tadashi sat in front of him with his arms leaning on the desk.  
"I suppose you would want a collar?" Jack nodded "Can I ask why?" Jack was prepared to answer but the question still drew him short.  
"Uh, heaven lost something and I have to find it." His voice wavered and saw Tadashi give a soft smile, almost amused.  
"Of course. A collar to make you seen and heard is that right?" Jack nodded and Tadashi extended his hand, when Jack only stared at it Tadashi prompted "You shake it. One day for one collar." Jack had to frown "Don't…don't I have to pay?" Tadashi chuckled as if Jack asked a stupid question, Jack felt himself blush.

"The first one is always on the house."  
Pitch's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Jack couldn't but think, first one?  
But he shrugged, hey it was free what was the harm in it? Jack extended his own hand.  
And when his hand slipped into Tadashi his hold was firm, and warm, Tadashi gave a squeeze.   
Jack gasped and jumped back as a red glow wrapped around his neck he could feel the feather light touch of leather, folding across his skin then it became more solid, his whole body convulsed once the buckle clicked he could feel the cold air hit his skin, real breath filling his lungs, he clenched his free hand feeling the pain as little half moons stabbed his palms, Jack felt the collar squeeze tight and he gasped feeling his air supply draw short, he raised his hand to stop it but it slackened and Jack took a sharp breath, and soon he was gulping air like water, as if he was drowning he kept breathing in but nothing was coming out.  
Pitch patted his back when Jack chocked "Breath out and in. Come on Jack." Jack followed then sighed and soon he regulated his breathing feeling light headed.  
Tadashi eyes glued to Jack and never left the quivering form, all new angels reacted like that when they first encountered stimulation and yet, Jacks was the most…interesting.  
Okay he was going to he honest it was downright hot, like Jim kirk being strangled by Spock, now Tadashi realised he had asxyphidict kink.

Jack felt heat rise to his face, that was so embarrising, he completely wigged out like a child!  
Pitch rubbed circles into his back Jack wasnMt aware of it at the time. "It happens to all of us." Jack looked up surprised and gave another sigh, one of relief.

Tadashi would love nothing more than watch a re-animated angel learn new sensations but he had other things to do.  
"Go on, off with you, that collar only lasts a day."  
Jack blinked then stood up nearly falling over never realising he could actually feel his legs.  
"O-of course, thanks, again," he waved a little and nearly bolted out the repair shop.  
As soon as he was gone Pitch whirled around "Why did you let him go?" Tadashi dropped all pretense and looked up at Pitch lazily "He'll come back, you always lure them in by selling something free."  
Pitch glared and was about to leave until Tadashi spoke "Tail him, make sure he doesn't find it before midnight."

Jack walked across the pavement and wondered where he should start looking first, he was about to ask anyone nearby if they had seen a horn but realised how strange that sounded.  
Jack pocketed his hands and looked around his surroundings, the sun was rising so he knew it was early morning, at this he came to a realisation, what would he do for the night? What about food?  
He wasn't sure if he needed that yet, but he dared push his luck. The urgency to find that horn made him walk faster.  
And just his look, a building with SanFransokyo City Centre appeared.  
Maybe…  
Jack walked inside when the door closed behind him, naturally everyone glanced up, Jack felt pinned under the stares until some looked away again. Jack felt extremely nervous and walked towards the receptionist in a false bravado.  
There was a line at the desk and Jack felt his foot tapping, impatient it felt like an eternity before it was his turn.  
Until he actually got to the reception, he frowned when he saw how tall the thing was he had to step on his tip toes to see over the counter, it was irritating, but he did so anyway.  
"Hello." He prompted startling the woman at the top, she glanced down to see blue eyes staring back at her "Can I help you."  
"I've lost something, that's pretty valuable and I needed help to find it." She blinked then glanced at her computer then back at him.  
"Let's move over here shall we?" He turned to see the desk next to him was on a lower level so she wouldn't have to peak over the edge.  
Once she'd settled she began typing right away "The Item in question."  
"Gabriel's horn." At her odd look Jack had to elaborate "It looks like a trumpet that one of those sumo wrestlers bent in a loop to prove their strength." She blinked lazily and began typing away.  
But the more she typed the less Jack was sure she could find it.  
"When did you lose the item in question?"  
"Uh," oh god, think, think, Jack looked around then saw an old man in a corner of the room muttering angrily.  
"A day ago, My grandpa, he's a bit of a gambler and what he gave up was a family air loom, I'm trying to get it back." She glanced up once then began typing.  
Then she sighed "It's not on any records." Jack blinked once "What?"  
"It's not here, maybe someone hadn't found it yet." Jack sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.  
"If you give us your mobile/telephone number we can contact you right away." Jack tensed "I don't have a phone." She frowned and Jack took a step back "Thanks, I'll uh try to find it myself," he knew she was staring at him a lot but he couldn't help but sprint out the door. She rolled her eyes returning to her normal desk "Kids."  
Jack must of been there for a while because the streets were suddenly filled and more crowded than it was before.

Jack sighed dejectedly and began walking further and further into the city.  
Jack had to wonder where on earth it was...Jack turned a corner and began thinking of heading to the middle of town and ask the sky what he should do next, since Elinor didn't give him directions or a clue, a sign would be pretty combining you know.  
Suddenly he heard a startled cry, he glanced over his shoulder and saw two man running straight at him, he yelped moving out the way "Stop him!" The first man had a bag in his hands and the man behind him was an officer, Jack reacted putting his leg out and tripped the first of the two.  
The thief cried out falling face first onto the pavement. He turned with a growl with fists flying aiming at Jacks face who only fell backwards, fearing that he might get punched in the face, until the officer caught up just in time.

"We'll have enough of that!" He grabbed the goons elbow locking it behind his back and slammed him into the pavement and spoke out his rights.  
The thick Australian accent made the man look intimidating, he glanced over subtly making sure the undercover angel was alright.  
Jack noticed his green eyes looked darker since the man had a permanent scowl on his face "Thanks." Jack wasn't sure if it was a thank you or an insult "No problem," he said unsure of what to do, soon his partner appeared and instantly hefted the man in the back of the car.  
"Are you okay?" He asked once he took care of him, Jack blinked "Um, yeah. I'm fine." The man nodded gruffly "Names Bunny," Jack blinked "Urm, I'm Jack?" Bunny rolled his eyes "Look I owe ya one, if you're in a tight spot go to the station and just ask for my name okay," Jack frowned "Why?" Bunny opened his car door before hopping in he said "I don't like being in debt of other people." And the drove him.  
Jack stared. Then cursed.  
"Dammit! I could've asked him where the bloody trumpet was!"  
Soon hours passed and so far he hasn't find anything, he looked in alleyways, dumpsters musical opera houses and nothing. Gabriel's horn wasn't anywhere.  
And with a collar Jack wasn't sure if he took it off it would expire or if he needed a place to say, it was daylight savings.  
The sky was darkening.  
Jack took another round at a local school and wondered if he could ask someone for directions, all the parents were here to pick the kids up, he could ask them.  
Once he slipped past the fence inside he walked out from the crowd of adults and made his way towards the benches placed outside the park while the kids played in the fairground .  
Jack had one lonely bench in sight, he never realised how exhausted he was.  
Blindly he walked forward and in his haste Accidently knocked a few papers of another bench he was passing.  
"Whoa!" A kids voice cried out and Jack was startled he turned surprised to see chocolate brown eyes staring up at him. He blinked before grabbing the papers that were about to fly away.  
"Sorry," he passed them back and saw the boy using his pencil case to stop the others flying away "It's okay." The teenager said taking the pages back then gave a curious pause "What's a kid like you doing here?" Jack blinked, wait kid? This guy only looked a ear younger than him at best "Uh,"  
"Are you looking for your sister?" Jack felt his chest clench, he shook his head "No," his voice sounded tight , even to his own ears " Um I didn't realise this was a school, I saw a park and just wanted to sit down?" Jamie gave Jack an odd look "Well, that isn't suspicious." Jack grimaced and was about to respond until something caught his eye.  
He stiffened "What is that?" He peered closer to a doodle the boy was sketching, it looked like…a horn.  
"Oh this? It's some weird horn, Aster found. My dad's a cop by the way." Jack only stared at the picture. It was an exact likeness as well.  
"Um, you're a really good artist by the way." Jamie beamed "Thanks." Jack reached out and picked the picture up "Can I look at it?"  
"No." Jamie said bluntly all his warm turned cold and it looked like Jamie was about to tug the paper back.  
Jack panicked. "Forgive me for my sins." He uttered to the heavens but honestly he didn't give a shit.  
"What?" Now that Jamie was thrown off Jack grabbed the paper and ran. Jamie cried out and then he started scream curses at Jacks back.  
"Jamie!" Jack turned at the yell and almost blanched.  
It was bunny and he was running towards them.  
My dad's a cop by the way.  
Jack almost groaned, god damn karma.  
He sprinted towards the fence and hefted over it.  
"Stop!" Jack landed on his feet and began to run instantly pocketing the paper in his back pocket.  
He could feel Bunny was hot on his heel and began running as quick as he could, he ran into the street and a red Tram filled with people rolling down the hill and ran as fast as he could then jumped onto the moving vehicle.  
He ducked low seeing Bunny run straight past him. He sighed of relief until-  
"What the hell?" The conducter yelled alerting everyone including Bunny his location.  
"Dammit-"  
"Stop that man!" Bunny yelled making everyone on the Tram panic. Jack leapt over them and nearly got knocked over by a man on a scooter, he ran down the hill headed towards an alleyway.

It was empty, almost deserted and much darker here since the sun couldn't reach it, suddenly steam burst out of a vent and Jack yelped getting hit by hot air, he turned in the other direction.  
He heard Bunny yells echoing from all directions.  
Jack felt it was getting harder and harder to breathe and this running was painful.  
Until he faltered when he ran straight into a dead-end.  
He panicked when he heard Bunny's yelling getting louder and looked around in a panic.  
There was a fire escape. Jack wasted no time he ran up and leapt onto the trash bin and in two strides leapt again just barely catching the end of the ladders. They slid down and Jack felt his stomach lurch at the sudden movement.  
"Hey!" Bunny's voice was right behind him. Jack legged it up and began to climb as if his life depended on it. He flipped over and saw Bunny heading towards the ladders he wasted no time by running towards the stairs.  
He saw that some apartments had locked gates, well at least this way no one could break in. Jack saw next to the staircase was a line of windows, he saw that they were spaced in a line and there were even a vent sticking out...  
No time deciding he went that way assuming he could get on the roof quicker,  
Without thinking he stepped out not even looking down at how far up he was.  
Bunny paused when he saw the boy hop from one window sill to the other and then climb ontop of the vent.  
Bunny hastened his pace that kid was going to get himself killed.  
Unlike Jack he only hoped over the gate and started running up the staircase.  
Jack groped for the ledge and then hefted himself up with a groan and crawled over the side.

He rolled over with a sigh and tried to regulate his breathing, his heart was pounding so much he wondered if it would burst out his chest.  
Until Jack opened his eyes and saw the sky was darkening, he panicked he didn't have much time left.  
He sat up and ran across the rooftop and looked for a way out, he saw a smaller penthouse but it was so far down, he might break his neck if he tried it.  
"Stop!" That was bunny, Jack decided what the hell and leapt, the fall and wind rushing against his face, Jack felt fear strike his chest and panic, if he was going to make it, suddenly his legs buckled and when he landed he instantly rolled onto his back.  
Jack sat up and instantly panting feeling as if he was having an anxiety attack, he was okay-he made it!  
Standing up he looked around and saw a narrow wall and a spiralled staircase that would help him.  
Bunny ran along the edge and saw Jack doing Parkour before his eyes.  
Bunny growled "That stupid street pouncing circus freaks." He hated when they did this. Bunny turned around and decided to go a different route.  
Jack didn't stop running he ran towards the park and only then did he collapse onto the bench.  
Once he settled he reached in his back pocket for the picture and then uncrumpled it.   
This was a really detailed picture of the horn, he couldn't draw this if he tried, now all he had to do was ask around or maybe go back to that city centre now that he had a picture.  
Suddenly a hand clasped around his shoulder and tightened "Ow," he looked around and paled to see Buny glaring down at him.  
"Hello mate." Jack swallowed.

Jack had run through a hundred scenarios of what would happen when he finally got down to earth. Being in a police station strapped to a desk with a miffed of Australian who strangely looked like Hugh Jackman, glaring at you wasn't one of them.  
Face down on the table was Jamie's drawing. Jack looked down at the paper feeling guilty "If I'm going to hell, it's because I stole a doodle from a 15 year old." Bunny snorted "Jamie's 16, actually." At this Jack frowned "Woah, really? Man kids look younger these days."  
"Shut up, what the hell were you doing in a kids school, you look like you've finished college." Jack glanced up "I honestly thought it was a park, I had no idea it was a school." Bunny wasn't buying it.  
He stood up and Jack had to crane his neck to follow him "And why did you steal this picture?" Jack had to stop following Bunny since his neck ached "I'm looking for it." Bunny frowned "The picture?"  
"The horn, Gabriel's horn. My grandfather lost it to a gambling match and. I had to find it." Bunny raised an eyebrow, he wasn't buying it.  
"Ask the city centre, I asked them if they found it." Bunny now looked as if he was considering it then sat back down "You're lying."  
"What?"  
Bunny leaned forward making Jack lean back his blue eyes bulging "It's true that you were at the centre we got a call saying some kid was playing a dumb prank." Jack pulled a face almost offended "And we checked your record to call your parents. And we found out that you're not on the system, Jackson Overland Frost does not exist." Through the discussion he saw Jack getting more pale. At this Bunny leaned back "So I'll ask this. Who are you Jack Frost?"   
He was screwed, he was so screwed.  
"Look- I can't really tell you-but listen I need that horn I can't go back home without it." He struggled against the handcuffs.  
Having the police on his back was not going to make this easier.  
He tried to reach for his collar and take it off, but because of the handcuffs he couldn't reach, and Bunny saw his panic he stood up.  
"Hey, hey calm down, yer not in trouble we just have some questions-"  
"Who's the liar now?" Jack asked cockily Bunny growled and was about to retort until his face drained of color.   
He even heard a commotion outside as the door slammed open it looked like an older policeman and he looked panicked "Where did he go?"  
Bunny shook his her slowly "I don't…know he was…he was right there!" He pointed at Jack's General area, the teen frowned and glanced down and saw his hands slip through the cuffs. He felt his neck and gasped, the collar was gone.  
He stood up and glanced down at himself, it expired-he ran out of time. He scowled standing up and walked through the policemen yelling at Bunny, just perfect he only had two days left, Jack walked along the corridor and took the stairs down. This time if he wanted a deal with Tadashi he would have to pay for it…  
Just as he was looking for the exit he overhead two police officers talking.  
"Hey Owen, what's that?"  
"Huh, this?"  
"Yeah."  
"You cannot believe this, but someone just tossed this thing into the trash."  
"Who would throw away a horn? Couldn't they sell it?"  
"Beats me, Amy. This is a weird horn, almost like some wrestler took a trumpet and twisted it around." Jack back pedalled and looked in on the office.  
"No way!" Jack gaped, the man-Owen- held in his hands was none other than Gabrials horn!  
"It was here the whole time." He sighed of relief and saw Owen take a step back "Maybe someone lost it by mistake, I'm filing it in lost and found, if no one claims it, I'm keeping it."  
Amy rolled her eyes and let him get on with it, then chuckled to herself he would be rather silly in his one man trumpet band.  
Jack followed as Owen made his way to lost and found, but if anything it looked like a large cage.  
Jack slipped through easily and saw him place it on the shelf, Owen moved back and licked the cage.  
It was so easy!  
Jack reached out and took the horn, "wow." Even though he had no idea of the importance of it two days ago it felt so majestic holding it, as if it was the most powerful thing in the world.  
Jack took a step out the cage and his left arm didn't pass through, the horn was stuck and fell back clattering to the floor.  
Jack groaned and heard Owen come back from the commotion. It couldn't pass through the gate, typical.  
"They couldn't choose Gabriel's flute or Gabriel's kuzoo no~"  
He grumped, what the hell was he going to do now?

Jack held his chin with his hand and couldn’t help but sigh, there was only one thing he could do but he wasn’t sure he was going to chance it. But he only had two more days and he didn’t want to lose a day when it was right there in front of him.  
Jack tried again picking up and blew the horn. His lips passed right through it, “Arh come on!” He almost slammed it on the ground in frustration.

How in the hell was he supposed to take it back?

Jack walked out of the station about to go back to the Sanfransokyo bridge, that’s where he fell maybe he could contact the angels up there. But when he neared the bridge he almost back-pedaled when he saw Aster with his son Jamie. Jack was thinking of the quickest place to run before face palming, they couldn’t see him. Duh.

Just as he walked towards them he could hear Aster talking tossing crumbs of bread over the bridge to the squawking seagulls. “I can’t believe he just vanished.” Jack knew if he was alive his ears would be burning “He vanished? In thin air? just like that?” Jamie asked tossing bread along with him.  
“So is he going to jail?” Aster sighed and turned around having ran out of bread to toss “I don’t know, I’m just worried...he’s just a kid and I think he might have been telling the truth.” Jack bit his lip, he had to admit he did feel a little guilty.  
“He’s probably homeless y’know.” Jamie turned with him, with one of those patient looks and smiled “So what are you going to do about it?” Jamie asked and Aster looked up “I don’t know.” Jamie was about to respond until he saw something in the corner of his eyes.  
Jack felt himself stiffen when brown eyes locked on his, he felt himself panic, no he didn’t see him. Jamie pointed “Jacks right there.”   
If Jack could have a heart attack he would have “What? where.” Aster couldn’t see him.  
“Right in front of you.” Jack stepped forward and waved in front of Aster, he defiantly couldn’t see him but why would Jamie see him?  
“He’s right in front of your face…” Aster sighed “Jamie that’s not funny.” Jack leaned back “He can’t see me.” Now Jamie looked terrified “Why can’t he see you?” Jack moved his arm forward in front of Aster and Jamie nearly screamed when he saw Jack’s hand appear on the other side.  
“Oh my god.” Jack grinned “Close, I’m an Angel.” Jamie tilted his head “What’s an anal?”   
“Jamie!”

 

When Aster decided to take Jamie home Jack looked to the sky waiting for heaven to tell him something but no, they didn’t say anything.   
“Hey,” Jack turned to see Jamie gesture to follow and he blinked confused. And followed hesitantly.   
In the corner of the street watching the whole thing, Pitch disappeared into the shadows and transported back to the mechanic shop.

Tadashi stood with a fake smile for his next client and all formalities melted when he saw Pitch walking through like a kicked puppy “Hey it’s my Lackey.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“I can call you whatever I want, sweet cheeks.” 

When they walked back to the office Tadashi sighed grabbing a coat and shivering “Jesus fuck is it cold, and I thought hell was bad.” Pitch sat down calmly the temperature hasn’t affected him since he fell. “Some humans think Hell is enflamed.” Tadashi frowned “What? Havn’’t they heard of Norse mythology.”  
“It’s myth so of course it’s not believed in.”  
“Myth? and the bible isn’t- ugh just tell me you found the horn I want to get out of this meatsuit it’s uncomfortable.”  
“So why did he pick it?” Tadashi gave a crooked grin “It’s the only one that looks like me.” Tadashi frowned and looked down “I’ve forgotten how uncomfortable these Peni-”  
“Anyway!” Pitch cut it, every minute here he was getting irritated “I found the horn, Jacks invisible again, Heaven won’t even return his phone calls. The Horn is in the local police department in lost and found.” Pitch stood up “That’s it I’m done, I’m leaving.”  
Tadashi only looked amused “How comes talking about human anatomy makes you so frigid.”  
“Shut up.”

Tadashi fixed the sleeves on his coat “Now I want you to tail Jack some more, and try to persuade him to make a new deal.” Pitch had long ago gave up trying to figure out Tadashi’s motives, but now he was confused.  
“Why?” Tadashi snickered “Just get the kid here, okay Pitch.” 

 

Once they arrived at Aster and Jamie’s house Jack waited outside for Jamie to do something, invite him in, tell him to go away he had no idea. He was about to sit on the swing until he forgot a split second before he sat down and fell through the swing landing on his behind.  
“Oof- argh that was embarrassing.” He heard a snicker “huh, I’ll say.” Jack turned sharply to see Jamie leaning against the door frame. He gestured behind him “Are you coming in or not.” Jack blinked “Um, o-okay what about your dad?” 

Jamie raised an eyebrow “He’s asleep, have you any idea what time it is?” Jack shook his head “It’s 2 in the morning.” Jack glanced up it was still midnight “So what are you still doing up?” Jamie ignored him and headed back inside   
Jack slipped through the door. “It’s the weekend.”   
Well that made perfect sense, Jack followed Jamie up stairs and saw Jamie jump onto his bed with his lamp still on and a few magazines lying around. Jack looked around in awe “So this is what kids bedrooms look like nowadays…” Jamie frowned “What?” Jack shrugged “Back in my time I was lucky I had a bed.” Jamie looked irritated “You sound like my grandpa.”  
“Bet he was just as privileged I came from the 18th century.” Jack said proudly Jamie nodded “Sure, you really think I believe that Angel crap?” Jack was a bit lost “Um yeah I did think that actually.”  
“Bullshit you're a ghost.” Jack was taken aback “wait I thought ghosts only hunted one area, how comes I can move around?”  
“You're haunting my dad thats why.”   
“I…” Jack trailed of, what if he could use this?  
By Jamies weird look he instantly latched onto it “That makes sense, but it’s not your dad I’m attatched to- It’s the horn.” Jamie suddenly surprised but then he schooled his expression “What horn?” Jack smirked “The one at the police station, It’s stuck there and I’m trying to return it home.”  
Jamie looked down “Da did mention you wanted some sort of horn, I thought you meant something else.”  
“Huh? what do you mean?” Jamie stopped wiggling his eyebrows and leaned back “You do know what I mean right.” Jack looked more confused “Nope.” Jamie pulled a face “You know...maybe you are an angel there’s no way a ghost can be this oblivious.” Jack looked offended “What are you talking about!? Oblivious- what do you mean.” Jamie covered his mouth with his hand “You're too funny.”  
Jack rolled his eyes “Look can you or your dad get the horn or not?” Jamie looked apologetic “I don’t think I can get the horn without a reason, sorry Jack.” 

The boy sighed crossing his legs on the bed, he couldn’t get any limbs to actually get the horn. Jack did have to wonder if it was a problem for him, how would North go about it?  
He saw Jamie yawn and rub at his eye, Jack grimaced “Oh, I’m going to go, you should rest up.” Jack stood to leave.  
Jamie reached over for his lamp “So what are you going to do?” Jack sighed “I don’t know, I don’t even think a deal with the devil would help me…”

 

Pitch was sick of watching Jack, he was bored, tired and felt like a total creep. But he perked once Jack existed outside the house and pocketed his hands, Pitch brushed his hand through his hair and sighed “Alright.” He fell into step with the boy “Rough day?”  
“You wouldn’t beli- AH!” Jack screamed nearly falling into another building, Pitch watch without interest “Done screaming?” Jack walked back out sulking “What.The.Hell.” Pitch allowed a small smile “Sorry, I was tempted.” Jack rolled his eyes and began walking away again, Pitch followed “What are you still doing here?” Jack was quiet for a few minutes and Pitch had the sinking feeling this was going to be like pulling teeth.   
But thankfully he finally spoke “I’m stranded.” Pitch raised an eyebrow “How so?” Jack shrugged his shoulders “I found the horn, but I can’t use it.” Pitch felt guilty as it was partially his fault, he manipulated the shadows to make Jack misjudge the distance thinking he was phasing through when really he was missing the horn a mile off.

“Thats too bad, what are you going to do now?” Jack looked down “Well...I...I know I need another collar.” Pitch blinked, well that was easy.  
“But I can’t…” Dammit. Too good to be true, “And why is that?” Pitch asked and finally Jack stopped looking up with pitiful eyes “I don’t have any money.” Pitch only stared then burst out laughing stunning the kid, Jack flinched “W-what’s so funny?” Pitch shook his head “Nothing, Mr Hamada won’t ask for something you don’t have.” Pitch wrapped his arm around Jacks shoulder “Trust me, he won’t make you regret it.” Jack nodded “Alright. Alright I’ll make a deal then.” Pitch patted his shoulder “Okay, but we’ll have to wait a bit. The workshop doesn’t open till eight.” 

After a while they killed some time, mostly Pitch taking Jack around and showing him the things he couldn’t see from heavens clouds. Jack had no idea what video games were up close and watched in awe as Ptch played DDR in extreme mode, hitting every arrow.  
Pitch felt a certain pride on how Jack watched him impressed, it made him feel even the more guilty.

Soon it was almost seven o’clock and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon Jack only stood watching “It’s kinda great, not needing to eat or sleep.” Pitch who was eating glared “It’s the price of the collar. Well with your second one your lack of sleep is going to catch up on you. You might just collapse when you least expect it.” Jack scoffed “I’ll be fine.” Pitch rolled his eyes, yep that’s exactly what he said luckily he didn’t have anything on him to get mugged but Jack.  
He glanced up at the teen and suddenly stopped chewing, Jack glanced down “What?” Pitch swallowed if that kid collapsed somewhere here he would lose more than clothing.  
“Nothing, we should go, the workshop is going to open in ten minutes,” They began to walk back and Pitch felt each step grow heavier.  
Out of everything he’s done destroying demons, the fallen, blackmail, double crossing. Even disposed of ‘loyal’ comrades. And yet he’s never tried to harm one of his own kind before and it was eating at him...maybe before he rationalised that what he was doing those lowlifes deserved it and yet Jack...he knew he didn’t.

Once he opened the door, a different man greeted them “Yo, Pitch.” Pitch stiffened, of everyone to be here it had to be?  
“Hey Stoic.” He answered the human meatsuit gesturing to Jack sideways, Stoic lips curled at the name but once he saw the angel he had to let it slide..for now.  
“What do you want?” Pitch shrugged at Jack “The kid wants a new collar.” Stoic smirked “Be sure not to get hooked on them though, worse than drugs I tell ya.” Jack blinked “What?”  
“Ignore him.”  
Pitch began to push Jack towards Tadashi's office and once the door opened there was a loud bang and a THUMP!  
Jack flinched and saw Tadashi's head peeking out over his desk with an angry scowl and a 4'oclok shadow on his face and his eyes looked a little dark as if he's never left the workshop in days.  
"What!?" Jack stared tense and Pitch patted his back "Jack Frost cams to see you." It sounded polite but his subtext said otherwise.  
Tadashi stood up and started rearranging files and paper "What can I do for you Jack?" His voice lost it's edge but Jack was still tense he  
suddenly didn't feel like being here but he gulped it down "I was uh, wondering if you um, had any more collars?" Tadashi blinked surprised before smiling warmly "Of course." Tadashi moved his chair and sat down.  
"This collar will last longer than the previous one since you're paying for it." Jack pressed his lips together "About that-"  
"It won't be anything extravagant like your soul or something, We'll discuss the deal after." Jack sat down confused "Why after?" Tadashi gave that warm encouraging smile "You've spent 24 hours with no food or sleep, once you get that collar you might feel as if you've been ripped of, and I can't have any of my client feeling like that."

Jack looked at Tadashi Hamadas face and saw no ill will, and yet his eyes did glow more brightly than before...Jack extended his hand “Alright.” Tadashi reached out and before he took Jack’s hand he paused “Oh since this collar last longer it has more bonus features,”  
“Such as?”  
“You’ll find out.” And Tadashi took his hand and Jack almost screamed.  
As shockwaves traveled through his body ripping through his nerve endings and filling his body with blood, he tried to wrench his hand back but Tadashi wasn’t letting go, Jack wouldn’t remember the monstrous smile the Hamada sent his way, he was too busy trying not to black out from the pain and all too soon pin pricks scattered all over his skin and his throat started to construct as he felt the familiar pressure of the collar on his neck, even more tighter than usual.

Jack felt his face go red from lack of oxygen, and his free hand grabbed at his collar haphazardly and tugged trying to breath, Pitch almost stepped forward but Tadashi stopped him with a glare, and Pitch stepped back.  
Tadashi was enjoying the show too much to actually stop it. Of course Jack slumped, knocked out cold.  
Tadashi let go of his lax grip and leaned back “I swear I really think the kid is into some asphyxiation.”  
“Tadashi, he drowned as a kid I don’t think-”  
“Come on that face was pornographic.” Pitch shut of and Tadashi felt his lips curl into a smile, man Pitch was such a prude!   
Tadashi glanced at Jack limp body, his frail chest rising and falling diminishing pants and gasps, Tadashi gestured “Take him to the back room, the show is about to start.”

Jack couldn’t move, couldn’t even open his eyes until he heard a voice “Jack? are you okay?” The voice sounded patient and Jack wanted to open his eyes but it was too much…”Easy, that collar took a lot out of you.” Jack groaned “What happened?”  
Tadashi sighed “I forgot to mention, the previous collar was subsided, muted, dulled half of the stimulation of a real collar- it had to be for a trial period and usually to subscribe to get a bigger better deal.”  
Jack had no idea what he was talkin about “What?” Tadashi reached out and stroked his hand, his thumb rubbing over the pale and smooth skin and Jack almost jolted at how much he could feel.  
“What I’m saying is, you’re human.” 

Now that got Jack to open his eyes, and he almost bolted upright “T-then what was I before?” Jack asked and Tadashi shrugged “Nobody, people saw you but they didn’t really see you, barely even noticed you there. Just another casual on the street.”  
“And now?” Tadashi gave a lopsided grin “Well, lets say you’ll gain attention.” Jack gave up trying to get an explanation and glanced curiously at his hand where most of the strange tingles were coming from.  
Tadashi saw and let go “Sorry,” Jack swallowed “It’s fine.” But he really felt on edge, and he wasn’t sure if it was bad or not.   
“Now,” Tadashi leaned back crossing his arms “About that deal.” Jack tensed “What did you want...now?” Tadashi still looked polite and the morning sun shining on his bronzen skin made him look...warm.  
Jack felt safe, until Tadashi spoke “I want that horn.”  
“Yea-what?”  
“Gabriel’s Horn, I want you to get it for me.” Jack had never felt colder in his entire life “You’re joking.” Tadashi’s eyes narrowed “I’m dead serious.” Jack soon felt all his hairs stand on end, and soon the whole workshop was rumbling and Jack halted in terror when Tadashi’s skin blackened and orange flames erupted from his eyes.

Jack fell off the bed and backpedaled into the wall pressing against it when Tadashi loomed over “You owe me Jack, for this meat suit you so craved.” Tadashi raised his hand and pinched his fingers ever so slightly. Jacks eyes bulged as he fell to his knees as he felt his oxygen supply cut of. He tried to inhale but couldn’t get any breath-  
Tadashi let go and Jack almost slumped his eyes unseeing and the whole room spinning, “Ah, ah can’t have that.” Tadashi pinned Jack against the wall and made Jack focus on him “24 hours Jack. If you don’t give me what I want I’ll take back that collar.” Jacks eyes narrowed definitely, if that was it so be it.

Tadashi smirked, he was feisty he’ll give him that. “Would you rather spend the rest of your life here as a ghost? Unseen, unheard? wandering the planet for eons and eons with no release?” Jack paused then and looked down, that...that sounded worse than purgatory-even hell.  
Jack shook his head “Good boy. 24 hours.” Tadashi let go and let Jack fall “And don’t keep me waiting.”

 

Jack felt shaky even after the creep left, and to think that he might’ve-  
Jack flushed standing up with a growl “God damn it! lord's name in vain be fucking DAMNED.” Pitch who stayed in the shadows raised an eyebrow, for an angel he certainly had a mouth on him. Pitch stayed out of sight as he saw Jack march out the Mechanic shop, straight past the streets and heading towards the harbour, Jack pocketed his hand with a dark permanent scowl on his face and needed some place to think.

He arrived at San Fransokyo bridge, and the strange sounds of the city all seemed so mundane and far away, Jack collapsed at the edge of the docks and began fiddling with his collar. He couldn’t get it off.  
“I’ve tried, once it sticks on it never comes off until he lets it.” Jack turned and looked so furious Pitch was wondering if he was going to get punched in the face. Jack did stand up though “You lied to me- you fucking lied!” Pitch only stood letting Jack vent and rage.  
“All this time- All this time you were playing me- and, and using me, what...why did you do this!?” Jack was hysterical and almost close to tears, he gritted his teeth his eyes narrowed in fury “Why did you betray me? the other angels?” Pitch expression never wavered “He has my daughter.” Jack faltered, surprised and Pitch continued on “She’s in purgatory with many others, once I found out I fell and,,,made a deal. I now serve him until he gets bored of me and lets my daughter go.” Jack looked back to the bridge all his anger gone, in a puff of smoke “By the time my deal is done, it’ll be too late for me to go back to heaven but at least...at least she can make it.” Jack glanced back and for the first time saw Pitch’s expression falter, and behind that stoic mask was a broken man, who was burdened with so much regret and horror Jack couldn’t stay mad at him.

Jack scratched his head “What am I going to do?” Pitch couldn’t answer him at first “Do what he says.” Jack gave a harsh laugh “And what end up like you?” Jack shook his head “No, no he ain’t getting that horn.” Pitch frowned “Jack-” But the boy had a sudden mischievous grin that he never saw before “I think I’ve just found my loop hole.” Pitch frowned “Who are you and what have you done with Jackson Overland?”

 

Jack told Pitch to leave him to it, and after what happened Pitch owed him that much, but he was still suspicious of Jack’s actions.  
Jack made his way towards the police station, so far he ignored everyone he bumped into but after a while though all the stares were kinda creeping him out.   
It wasn't until he was near an ally way when he felt something grab his arm and nearly rip it out of his socket, Jacks cry was muffled when another hand latched over his throat and he was suddenly shoved against the cold brick wall.  
His eyes widened in horror when a silver glint was near his face, "Just keep still, boy." Jack felt himself shake in terror, this never happened before, but why now?  
Suddenly a hand latched around his belt and began to grope looking for a wallet, the man scowled "What kid walks around without any cash!?" Jack remained quiet hopefully he would let him go.  
"Hey!" Jack looked up and cried at at the flying beer bottle that smashed into the side of his assaulters head. The man backed off when more flying objects were chucked his way.  
Jack fell back as three teenagers ran towards him, two had dark coloured skin, and the third was someone Jack never expected to see “Jamie?” the boy looked just as surprised as he was “Jack?” Jamie stepped closer helping Jack up away from the wall “What are you doing here?” Jack asked once he got his bearings.  
“The police station is just around the corner, are you okay? he didn’t take anything did he?” Jack snickered standing up straight “What’s to take? I’m a ghost remember?” Jamie did have a double take and even poked Jacks chest for good measure, “Hey Jamie, you know this guy?” Jack almost forgot about the other two “Oh right, Caleb, Claude, this is Jack.” The twins nodded understandingly “Ah the ghost story.” Jack began to walk out the ally calling back “Is that what they call it now.” Jack chuckled “In the past, they called us gods, angels. now ghosts, pretty demeaning.”  
“Hey, where are you going!?” Jamie and the other's ran to catch up, for a small kid he was pretty fast, “Getting something that belongs to me.” The twins gave each other knowing looks “Oh, you’re going to steal something?”  
“No, well yes, well...I need to get it back because it doesn’t belong to the police departmemt, well technically it doesn’t belong to me either- look I’m returning it, not stealing.”  
He wondered if heaven would buy that, heavenly virtues and all that.

“Whatever, it’s a heist and we’re in.”  
“My dad’s a cop in case you’ve forgotten.” Jack turned the corner and began to prowl and hid behind a car just on the left of the entrance giving him the full view Caleb snickered “All the more reason for us to do it, your dad would bail us out.”  
“You guys aren’t doing anything.” Jack said once the bickering started “If I get caught, it’s on me, I’m not dragging some kids in this.”

 

“Kids?” Claude laughed standing to us full height and Jack had to admit it ticked him of that the boy was taller than him “We’re 16 years old, last time I checked-”  
“Wait sixteen?” Jack blinked the twins smirked thinking they had one over the angel but shook his head “and I’m 318, either I was a midget back then, or you kids are getting taller.”  
“Three- Three hundred and what!?”  
“Whatever, I’m going in alone and you guys do...whatever you do in the 21st centuary, I don’t know…” Jack stepped out from behind he car but Jamie grabbed his shoulder and held him back.  
“Jack let us help,”  
Jack paused and looked at them long and hard. It was starting to unnerve them until he finally nodded “Alright, here’s the plan…”

 

“You got the wrong guy! I ain’t done squat!” Jamie had Jack’s arm locked around him as he lead them through the police entrance and headed straight to the receptionist, Jack struggled yelling profanities while Claude and Caleb shadowed them in, in case Jack escaped.  
“Hey Astrid,”   
“Jamie, what did I tell you-”   
“To leave the police work to da, I know but hey, I caught him so no harm done.” Astrid leaned back with a scowl “Fine, I’ll call Aster and have him-”  
“Don’t bother, I know where his office is anyway, c’mon.” He shoved Jack roughly and the four began to head down the hall, as soon as Astrid was out of sight Jamie turned to the others “Alright, split up, when you hear the word, you know what to do.” The twins nodded “On it,” They split up going there directions, while Jamie let go of Jack and they made their way smoothly towards the lost and found department.  
Jamie was mostly following Jack as he made sharp and accurate turns and he noticed Jack’s pace getting quicker almost desperate and soon he was running towards the department, and Jamie began to jog to catch up and soon they were there.  
Owen almost spilled his coffee when Jack turned a turn too sharp he almost ran into the wall.   
“What’s the sudden hurry?” He asked and Jack panted forgetting that running took a toll “Lost and found?”  
“Yes, that’s us…?” Jack stepped forward then gulped, he held a finger up, trying to catch his breath.  
“The-there was a horn here, right?” the Police man nodded “Sure, it’s still there mr…?”  
“Frost- Jack Frost,” Owen nodded “Right, Mr Frost, I’ll go retrieve it.” Jamie finally caught up and saw Jack pacing anxiously “Did you find it?” Jack nodded in the direction Owen left “He went to get it.” Jamie leaned against the wall with a sigh “We’ll just have to wait then.”  
When he glanced back he saw Jack studying him carefully.  
Jamie flinched “What?”  
Jack kept staring but his brows furrow “I swear I was the tallest when I was alive…” Jamie rolled his eyes “Jack-”  
“Mr Frost.” Jack turned to see Owen arrive with the horn in his hands, Jack gave a sigh of relief “That’s it.” Before he could reach out, Owen held it back a little “Oh, before we hand it over we need a license of registration, or some form of evidence that this is yours.” Jack blinked “Sorry for this.”  
Jack snatched the horn and ran as quick as a whippet, both Jamie and Owen took a while to realise what happened until Owen ran to his phone to call the whole department that some kid with a blue hoodie and white hair stole a horn from lost and found.

Jamie ran as well, as he ran down the halls after Jack he began to yell “E.T Phone HOME!” This made the whole department pause but Caleb and Claude moved instantly tripping officers and spilling coffee everywhere and genuinely being a nuisance to slow the officers down.  
The confusion even made some miss Jack entierlly as he ran past them while Jamie covered him by yelling randomly “He went that way!” and pointing in the other direction or as an officer was about to stop Jack Jamie crashed into them claiming it was an accident.

Jack ran out the police building with the doors slamming shut behind him and kept on running, he never stopped for anything, sprinting past civilians and onlookers, he even leapt over a moving car because he didn’t want to wait for the red light.  
Jack finally made it to the Sanfransokyo bridge but didn’t stop there. he leapt over the side towards the railing and began to climb all the way to the top towards the platform.  
Halfway up he could hear police sirens and he began to move faster grabbing both railings with the horn in his mouth.

Once Jack got to the platform he didn’t waste anytime he ran to the edge and held in horn to his lips and inhaled deeply.  
“Don’t do it Jack.” the boy paused as he turned to the shadow in the corner and saw Pitch step out looking grave, Jack glared “and why the hell not?” Pitch shook his head “The horn and you will go to heaven, but only halfway-” Pitch gestured “That Collar, won’t allow you past the gates, that collar is made of demonic energy and heaven won’t allow it anyway near the haven.” Jack looked at pitch disbelievingly then growled almost throwing the horn at the ground.

“What the fuck am I going to do then!?” Pitch blinked shocked “Swearing Jack, I wouldn’t thought-”  
“Fuck you!” Jack screamed, clenching his fists “Because right now I’m not a fucking angel am I? not with this collar- I’ve- I’ve become something else- I’ve turned into you! A fucking fallen angel with no return home, so I think I’m allowed to swear since it means fuck all at this point!” Jack cried until his voice grew hoarse.

Pitch only watched with indifference and once it looked like Jack wasn’t going to start up again Pitch spoke “Done with your tantrum?” Jack glared and Pitch held a hand out “Because cussing and screaming isn’t going to help you. you’re stuck, with a collar weighing you down to earth, on a bridge with both heaven and hell and the earth police down you’re neck and for what? a ‘fuckin horn.”

Jack made a choking noise as he tried to hold back a laugh, the fact that Pitch swore was...weird in a humorous way.  
“Jack, what are you going to do?”  
Jack looked away towards the sky, he had no idea, there wasn’t much options, he couldn’t give the horn to Tadashi, but he couldn’t go home either…  
Jack tried to tug the collar of, but it wouldn’t budge, he gave up with a sigh and slumped kicking his knees out over the ledge.  
Pitch hesitated then stepped closer, his footsteps light and sat beside Jack over the edge of the Sanfransokyo bridge.

“I don’t know what to do...I wish I’d never come to earth at all.” Pitch only looked sympathetic “There’s so much heaven’s gates tell you of this place.” Jack looked up surprised “You…?” Pitch nodded “Of course, I sat on the outside the whole time watching. The humans looked so pure, so full of dreams and hope and wonder and yet when I came down here, it was different than I had expected. I was naive and another demon took advantage of that and I had been nothing but their lapdog ever since. Angels becoming demons pets, it’s been like that ever since.”

Jack glared “What- h-how can they do that, those sneaky sons of a-”  
“Hold on, it goes both ways as well.” Jack paused “What?” Pitch smiled “Even heaven is also to blame, you know the expression, it takes two to tango?”  
Now Jack looked confused and Pitch saw “Don’t worry it’s all politics, but if you wanted my opinion. I think it’s best that neither gets what they want.”  
And with that Pitch vanished, Jack looked back down at the horn then frowned determined.  
He had an idea.

 

Okay dumping the horn into a lobster cage. and tossing it into the harbour wasn’t a brilliant idea. But he needed it hidden for now.  
Jack began to walk towards Tadashi’s workshop and hopped to god, that this worked.  
And he knew when he saw the place he felt shivers down his spine.  
It was empty.  
He didn't have to knock, he opened the door and it gave an ominous creak, Jack stiffened feeling his heartbeat elevated with each cautious step he took.  
"Jack…what took you…so long." Jack shot around and at the horrendous sight, he almost screamed, almost as in he did. He screamed, like a girl.

And you would too, if you saw the grotesque image of a corpse rotting, black smoke seeped from it's skin that were falling apart at the seams, with yellow eyes that seemed to gaze right at your very soul.   
Jack gulped stepping back "Wha-what, what are you." Tadashi looked down almost surprised himself "Don't be so alarmed, my meat suits just broken is all." Jack frowned giving Tadashi a once over, Tadashi almost asked 'checking me out, frost?' But held back the tuant.

"Meat suit- who- who was he?" Tadashi shrugged "I don't know 'Daniel Henning' or agent zero, or something, he looked like me- well a human version of me." Jack saw Tadashi begin to circle him and he tried hard not to turn his back "I don't understand… you possessed a guy who worked in a repair ship, for a horn? if you wanted musical instruments there's a shop right around the corner, it has 10% discount."  
"You don't understand, do you?"  
"They drive a good bargain-"  
"Jack-"  
"They'll love you in the Rocky horror picture show."  
"Enough. Where is the horn." Jack saw Tadashi's patience wearing thin.

Jack only raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms "I don't have it." A face has never changed to a frown so fast, something had to hurt, "What?" Tadashi growled   
Jack shrugged "I made a deal with Tadashi Hamada, who works in a repair shop. You don't look like him one bit."  
Tadashi frown had turned into a glare "You better watch yourself, angel and do as you're told."  
Jack ignored him and gave a puzzled look "Technically Tadashi Hamada doesn't even exist, therefore the contract is void, right?" Jack was extremely nervous it was like poking a bear, a foaming at the mouth with rabies bear, who hasn't ate in years.  
But Tadashi didn't look fazed instead he snickered "I had thought of that and yet you still have the collar and used it to get the horn." Well can't say that he didn't try. "True the last deal would be void, but since you used the collar you would still have to pay for it, so I have another deal." Tadashi snapped his fingers and a small oval appeared with a blurred image coming into focus "Bring me the horn and I'll let them live."   
Jack gasped in horror, it was Aster with Jamie and his friends locked up somewhere, Jack glared at Tadashi, that was low even for a demon.  
"Well Jack, I'll be waiting at the abandoned laboratory outside the city." Tadashi vanished in a close of smoke.

Jack slowly slunk against the wall and collapsed onto the ground his breathing getting faster.  
He clutched his head feeling his anxiety pike, how? How did everything get so messed up?  
Easy, you trusted demons.  
Jack scowled at himself, now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself, he needed to save the others. And fast.

Jack began to make his way back to the harbor and began to fish the horn out from the cage and was surprised to see he caught lobsters, he snickered maybe he should hand him the cage with the horn in it.  
Deciding that, Jack picked up the cage and made his way towards the edge of the harbour.  
Jack frowned when he saw the abandoned laboratory, but it was miles away, how did Tadashi expect him to get there?

Pitch skulked forth through the shadows and appeared behind Jack "Ready to leave?" Jack nearly jumped out his skin, he turned to Pitch sharply "Don't do that!"  
Pitch snickered "You frighten so easily, you would make a terrible demon."  
"Clearly, since I ain't one."  
Pitch looked back to the laboratory "You're really doing this?" Jack looked back too and swallowed "Yeah…"  
"You can't turn back you know."  
"I know."

 

Pitch sighed and waved a hand where a shadow boat appeared "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The ride was quiet and quick, Jack stepped onto isolated land and stood in front of the impressive laboratory, Pitch stepped alongside him then began walking ahead, Jack took that as a sign to follow.  
He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but the sky grew darker.   
Pitch opened the door with a loud creak and Jack surprised a shiver.  
Once he stepped through Pitch vanished, alerting Tadashi of his presence.  
Jack slowly made his way down the stairs, it was so quiet and dark, he frowned when he was almost downstairs, for a laboratory, why was there so many cages?  
Once he was on the ground level he saw no one was there, he circled around feeling the hair on the back of his neck bristle, he hoped to god Tadashi wouldn't jump-  
"Hello Jack."  
"For facks sake!" Jack almost dropped the cage whipping around to see Tadashi tutting "Language, should an angel really be swearing?" Jack glared, if he follows through with this he would no longer be an angel.  
"Where are they?" Tadashi snickered and snapped his fingers, Aster and the others were out into a spotlight, all with their hands bound, Jamie looked so frightened and Aster, he was glaring at everything mostly Tadashi.  
Jack gulped and stepped forward holding out the cage "Let them go." Tadashi paused and Jack had the sudden feeling that hewould go back on his deal.  
But a snap of his fingers released the others from their bonds.  
Jack sighed in relief then let go as Tadashi took the cage with the horn sticking out inside.  
Jack ran to the others "Are you alright?" Jamie nodded "I'm fine."  
"Jack." He tensed and saw Aster's intimidating form, he was going to get it. "Bunny, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Aster shook his head "No." Jack tensed waiting for the tongue lashing of the centuary or getting hit.  
Aster really did look like he was going to hit him.  
"if you were having trouble you should have told us, there's nothing wrong with being in a gang but if your life is threatened you shouldn't let them blackmail you." Jack blinked, wait he thought what?  
Aster had no idea that Tadashi was a demon.  
Tadashi opened the cage and when a lobster snapped he instantly burned it and grabbed the horn pulling it out and peeling of seaweed.  
He turned to the look up at the big gaping hole in the roof and held the horn to his lips.  
Even Aster frowned "What is he doing?" Jack's eyes widened "oh god-" he turned to them all suddenly you have to get out of here, all of you."  
"How?"  
"Maybe I can help?" Jack turned surprised "Pitch?"  
All of them was silenced as the heaving bellow of the horn burst from the instrument, Aster and the others felt a strange warmth as light began to fill the laboratory, Tadashi grin widened as he blew one more time even louder and stronger than before.  
Suddenly a brighter light that almost blinded all of them and soon the music was too loud even Pitch cried out covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly, as well as Jamie and the others only Jack could listen to the music and wasn't fazed by the light, he gasped to see the cages being filled.  
Jack almost screamed to see all of Heavens angels looking at him from behind bars.  
When the light faded other sound pierced through, screams, cries and Elinor looked at Jack in horror.  
"Jack, what have you done?"  
Aster took a step back "What in the hell is going on." Jamie blinked "I-I think there ghosts, dad."  
Jack shook he head "Not ghosts, Angels."  
He didn't have time to explain.  
"Pitch take them home." The man nodded but Jamie shook his head "No! I want to help," Jack sighed and had to look up at the teen who only looked so much like a child "Jamie-" Jack paused looking back at Tadashi.  
"There is something you can do."

Tadashi was so close, nearly all angels and recently departed havens were filling his cages quite nicely.  
"Hey! Flame retardent!" Tadashi blinked and turned towards the yell and saw Jack above him on the balcony with the cutest scowl on his face "Jack, still enjoying the show?"  
"What in heavens are you doing!" Tadashi laughed spreading his arms wide.  
"Making earth my permanent purgatory!"   
Jacks eyes widened "What?" Aster began to sneak towards the demon with Jamie watching worriedly Jack tried to keep all the attention on him.  
"Why?" Tadashi laughed "The angels didn't tell you? They were stealing my people and planning to take over my territory, if they wanted the place they might as well give me new lodgings." Tadashi snickered, Jack saw Aster about to take the horn.  
"And why bring the angels here?" Jack saw his eyes glow brighter than before as smoke escaped his mouth "To take back my demons that's why." Tadashi looked as if he was about to say something else and his hand raised a little until suddenly the horn was plucked from his hand. Aster ran as fast as his legs would carry him.  
Tadashi spun almost enraged "How dare-UHK!"  
As Aster grabbed the horn Jack jumped over the balcony and landed behind Tadashi and wrapped his arm around the demon's neck.

Aster passed the horn to Jamie and they all separated, Tadashi slumped and used his body weight and gravity against his opponent, the sudden shift brought Jack down, the boy yelped and tumbled forward, he almost sprawled against the floor but quickly rolled into a stance, as Tadashi looked over him and grabbed his shoulders Jack swerved his head under Tadashi's hand then pushed the demons hands away then brought the heel of his palm and jabbed the demon in the nose.  
Tadashi fell back with a cry and covered his nose in startled shock then laughed.   
"Now this is getting interesting." He lunged and Jack almost fell over as he felt the fist near his face the air bristled at the force and Jack shivered if that hit him he would have went-  
BAM!  
Jack was knead in the gut and flew backwards and rolled onto his stomach from the impact.  
He looked up expecting Tadashi to come at him but found that Tadashi was gone. He tensed looking in all directions warily, until he felt arms wrap around his neck.   
He instantly thrashed, but it wasn't doing him any good. He could hear Tadashi lean towards his ear "You would have made a great demon,"  
"You think so, huh?"  
"I know so! You mischievous little minx, there was no way you would have lasted in heaven you would have fallen sooner or later."

Jack glared enraged he admitted he wasn't the best angel in the world, but he knew he wasn't the worst.  
He saw Jamie run up the stairs towards the cages about to set the angels free.  
Both he and Tadashi paused for a tense moment as Jamie blew the horn-  
No sound came out. Humans couldn't use the horn, just before Jack could struggle again, he saw in horror a demon prowl towards Jamie.

Tadashi saw Hiro skulk towards the boy and relaxed, he knew Hiro wouldn't fail him.  
Jack stubbed Tadashi's toe and the man fell back with a yelp and grunted when an elbow burrowed itself in his stomach. Jack moved away quickly slowly circling Tadashi, he didn't have time for this he needed to help Jamie.  
Suddenly Pitch appeared next to him "Go." Jack paused "What?" Pitch didn't repeat himself instead he lunged and Tadashi looked stunned for a second then enraged.   
"How dare you! I own you Black! don't you dare double cross me!"  
Jack turned away and ran towards the balcony overhead and ran up the steps "Jamie!" The boy turned surprised and Hiro lunged "Duck!" The boy did and Jack threw the closest thing next to him.  
It was a rusty piece of a jailed bar that had eroded and fell off years ago. And it smacked Hiro right between the eyes.  
Jamie laughed surprised then moved when Jack tugged his arm leading him away from the lethal demon.   
They meet up with Jamie's dad and Caleb and Claude all fighting demons of their own.  
Jack swallowed "The roof, c'mon quickly!" Jamie ran up with Jack behind him watching for any stray demons. When they were outside Jack didn't realise Tadashi saw their escape, he easily deflected. Pitch and gave chase.

"N-now what?" Jamie asked, it was cold up here but Jack didn't seem to mind "Pass me the horn a sec." Jamie did and Jack took a breath and held the horn to his lips and blew.  
"Jack look out!" Jack dodged the incoming swipe and almost faltered at the animalistic snarl from the creature trying to maul him.   
"Jamie, get out of here!" Tadashi lunged but Jack was quick to get his attention when he kicked Tadashi's leg making him stumble and almost paled when Tadashi focused his golden glare onto him.  
Before he was just playing, now he was furious.  
Jack gulped taking a step back then yelped when Tadashi made a grab for horn, Jamie didn't know what to do and Jack saw the lunge and cried out "Jamie, NO!" Tadashi took advantage of his opening and grabbed Jack's arm and pulled.  
Jack screamed when his hand was shoved behind his back in a vice like grip, he was surprised he was still holding the horn.  
When Jack looked up Jamie took a step back and ran, Tadashi snickered "See the coward run." Jack growled and slammed the Horn on the side of Tadashi's face.  
It repelled with a vibrating clang and Jack fell back with a stumble and cried out as pain ricocheted up his arm. 

Tadashi watched calmly making no sudden rush "Those collars are sure stimulating, aren't they? They make everything feel more sensitive." 

Tadashi grabbed his hand and Jack's eyes widened and tried to pull back without making his arm worse.  
"What wouldn't usually hurt an angel." He tightened his grip and Jack screamed and began thrashing and clawing at Tadashi's hands trying to pry them off "Is excrutiating pain to a human." He let him go and Jack nearly fell to his knees.

Jack glared he couldn't blow the horn here, not with Tadashi here to stop him. Jack panted feeling his arm throb painfully, he desperately needed Tadashi gone.

Tadashi was having so much fun, when Jack's glare was aimed at him, he raised his hand and pinched his two fingers together, Jack eyes bulged when he felt the sudden tightening of the collar wrapping around his throat, his air supply suddenly cut off, it stirred a deep panic almost making him black out.  
Tadashi relaxed his fingers and Jack slumped taking a big great up gulp of air, until Tadashi did it again and Jack grunted falling onto his knees and weakly heard Tadashi cackle.  
"You would be terrible at asphyxiation, Frost."

Jack tried to stand on wobbly knees he took a shaky step forward and then that step turned into a run.  
He hoped he could hit Tadashi knock him over the edge of the building it might give him enough time.  
It was a brilliant plan. If the sudden dizzyness hadn't made him trip, Jack fell over and (surprisingly) was caught by Tadashi.  
"A bit forward aren't you frost?" Jack glared and raised his leg aiming for Tadashi nose, unfortunately, Tadashi side stepped with that same stupid grin on his burnt face. "And flexible too."   
Jack snarled "Will you just-" Jack suddenly ducked alarmed at the sudden punch.

Tadashi was quicker and slammed Jack into the ground and blocked him in, then he leaned on his elbow and laid his hand on Jack's chest casually.  
"You know, you can keep the horn, and offer yourself instead."  
Jack was stunned at first, then gave a code evensong look "Oh, Really? You didn't even follow through on our last deals!" He lunged forward and gave Tadashi the surprise he was waiting for, he head-butted him straight in the nose.

But alas it hurt Jack more than it hurt him. Tadashi fell back with a grunt and his nose fell off. Jack couldn't help but snicker.  
Until Tadashi lost his patience and grabbed his horn, Jacks eyes widened "No!" He gasped pulling it towards himself.  
"Do you want this Jack? All you have to do is trade, it's that simple, what better way to pay of your debt than offer up yourself instead." Jack only struggled more but Tadashi was not letting up, if anything it amused him.  
Like a dog trying to tug it's rope away using it's full body strength, while the owner only needed one hand.  
Jack gasped feeling his arm feel numb from the tugging and his other in agonising pain.  
Thinking quickly he knew his options were running out "You have to let them go," 

Tadashi blinked "Who?" Jack glared as if it was obvious "Pitch and his daughter. You have to let them go." Tadashi did look surprised but then gave a cold cruel sneer "One of heavens objects and two of my only leverage? What makes you so special?" Jack licks his lips unaware that Tadashis eyes zoned in on that area with interest.  
"Well..." Jack took a breath "I'm a willing angel, not fallen or lost, a pure Angel," Jack couldn't believe he was saying this.

Jamie ran towards Pitch who was fighting another falling angel and Jamie cried out "Jack! He-he's in trouble!" Pitch was startled and payed for his mistake as the angel punched him, Jamie flinched as the angel advanced towards him.  
"Jamie!" Aster cried out, too far away with his own demons to help, until the advancing angel halted, by Pitch dragging him back using his shadow "Oh no, you don't."

Tadashi felt as if this was too easy, and usually things never were "Alright you stay with me in my kingdom for three centuries, you can leave when you want. And you are free to pass on Gabriel's horn as well as freeing Pitch from his employment. Deal?"   
Jack looked at the hand that was being offered and felt the pain in his arm begin to numb.

Pitch felt like collapsing but limped towards Jamie "Where is Jack?" Jamie pointed "Quick- the guy is going to kill him!" Pitch ran towards the steps with the speed of a Panther Jamie tried to catch up.

Jack stared at the hand and hesitantly extended his own "Well…it's not as if heaven would miss me." If Tadashi was surprised he didn't show it. 

Pitch was almost there and saw the clearing.  
"Jack!"

Jack gripped Tadashi's hand and his cobalt eyes never left the fiery furnace of hells owner "Deal."  
"JACK!"

This time Jack felt heavier as if chains had wrapped around his whole body for one one horrible second, Jack though he had been tricked again.  
Until he felt energy fill up his core, his arm no longer hurt and the numbness and adrenaline seemed to vanish. He felt well rested and wide awake.  
Jack blinked up at Tadashi who without his nose looked like a Halloween costume gone wrong, where the teenager wanted to be a skellington, as well as the ghost rider and a demon and instead failed miserable.

Tadashi helped Jack up, and Pitch only stared waiting for something to happen.  
Tadashi softly tapping Jack's shoulder and making a go on gesture to the horn wasn't it.

Even Jack was confused and was hesitant when he finally blew the horn.

Pitch felt the pulse through the air as majestic music filled the atmosphere the clouds parted and light shone over the isolated island, all the angels in the cage looked up surprised to see not only the cages opening but they were being returned to heaven.  
All of them flew past right into the sky and Aster and Jamie could only watch in awe at the strangeness of it all.  
Only Elinor stayed behind trying to seek the one blowing the horn and ran up to see Jack. Next to the Hells spawn.  
Once Jack stopped with a gasp taking a deep breath, Tadashi coed patting his back lightly "That's it, take a deep breath, one and two..." Elinor couldn't help but be disgusted at the display.  
Jack seemed to share her thoughts as he shied away from the touch. She almost ran towards them but controlled herself "Jack, what's going on." She demanded Jack looked up surprised to see Elinor, all business as usual. "I um, well you see, uh…"  
Tadashi nudged him and Jack fumbled then outstretched his hand extending the horn towards her, Elinor blinked "Here, sorry it was so late." She took it albeit suspicious but when there were no sudden movements she felt herself relax, she gave the horn a once over and saw it was genuine except, that horrid feeling as if something was wrong kept niggling at the back of her mind.

She straightened glaring at Tadashi "I hope you at least feel ashamed, Demon. For all the trouble you have caused. Jack let's return home." Tadashi only responded with a laugh and it was Jack who looked down in shame.  
Tadashi wrapped his arm around Jack's hip and pulled him close "No can do, Jackie here-"  
"It's Jack."  
"Jackie, has made a deal." Tadashi continued ignoring him completely "And as you may know he's mine now." Elinor stared "No, he's an angel and not even a fallen," She glared eyes full of rage " You have no right for him." Jack was touched that Elnor was fighting for him and yet he felt useless as he knew there was only so much she can do.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow "I do, now you may find two more, let's say, cargo that I'm done with waiting at heavens gates for you to let past, see you have what you needed so go, shoo." Elinor glared and Jack has never seen her more angry before, "How dare you, stealing one of our sacred artifacts, holding two angels captive now stealing another, as well as emptying heaven and storing them in this refractory prison!? I should rip you limb from limb-!"  
Tadashi held his hand up "I never wanted the horn," this stunned them both and Tadashi's grin widened and his smile grew cruel "I was just proving that I can steal anything in heaven, when I want and if I wanted to."  
Elinor paled, her eyes widening, Jack looked between the two unsure of what was going on, Elinor finally woke from her shock and her terrifying glare was back "You monster."  
Elinor saw Tadashi yellow eyes gleam, it was a threat, she knew, that Jack wouldn't be the only one who'll suffer because of their mistakes.

Tadashi only responded with a two finger wave "Toodles, you better go back up, never mind the absolute chaos that place is in." She scowled the. turned to Jack, her anger disappearing as she almost cried for the injustice "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry- if, if I knew I wouldn't have sent you-"  
"Hey no, it's okay it's okay, just- can you do me a favor?" Elinor nodded "What is it and it shall be done."  
"My sister Pippa? She never made it to the gates, can you watch out for her, for me?" Elinor nodded "I'll look to it personally." Tadashi's ears pricked, certain he heard that name before...

Elinor turned with a empathetic nod and looked to the sky, she blew the horn and she and the last of angels vanished in a shot of light.  
Jack felt his back ache, as if his wings knew they could never fly again.  
Tadashi patted his back "Come, let's go home."   
Jack shook his head "Can I at least say goodbye first?" Tadashi didn't respond and Jack thought he was going to say no.  
"Very well." It surprised Jack and he moved forward in haste towards the centre of the laboratory to find Jamie.  
As soon as he saw the brown haired lad he felt as if he couldn't say goodbye, a crazy thought telling him to flee made him hesitate.  
"Jack!" Jamie called waving his hands in the air, Jack ran down the steps towards him.  
"Jamie!" They both stopped short of each other and Jamie let out a breath of air in relief "You're okay...?" Jack nodded "I'm fine, you?"  
"M'fine."  
"Well we're not!" Caleb and Claude scowled rolling their shoulders "God dammit man, what was those things, I think I broke my arm." Aster grabbed it suddenly making Claude cry out and he huffed "It's only sprained."  
"Not any more it's not," he wheezed.   
Jack chuckled and Jamie turned towards him "So are you going home?" Jack almost told him then paused, why should he worry them?  
"Yeah I'm going home…I'm going to miss you." He added uncertainly and Jamie beamed "Hey save me a spot in heaven, alright?"  
"Will do." Jack didn't expect the hug and was surprised that Jamie was giving it.  
But for a moment Jack relaxed and returned it, you know those types of people who give really nice hugs? That make you feel warm and safe and your arms wrap around them perfectly, it was so nice Jack didn't my want to let go.  
Alas it had to end, "Well, goodbye Jack Frost ." Jack had to look up from where he was "Goodbye Jamie bennett." He let go unfortunately and took a step back "You guys will be okay?" He asked Aster who nodded "I just called the harbor they're sending a boat back."  
Jack gave a sigh of relief, at least they can make it back home.

As he took a step back he tried to memorise each and everyone of them, this might be last time he can see them.  
He heard someone clear their throat behind them and Jack turned to see Tadashi behind him checking his watch.  
"Jack? What is it?"   
He realised that they couldn’t see Tadashi anymore, Jack swallowed “Um, Heaven’s calling, I have to go.” Jamie had no idea, instead he smiled “I’ll see you around, Jack.” Jack couldn’t keep up the pretense for much longer.  
“Jack,” Tadashi wrapped his arm around the angel slowly, Jack tried not to stiffen “Bye Jamie, Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jamie scoffed “I’m not making any promises.”  
There was a pause, not awkward and Jacks smiled a bittersweet smile, “Goodbye Jamie.”

Tadashi slipped of the collar, and to the others Jack had vanished before their very eyes, even though he was still in the same place. Tadashi didn’t want to wait much longer.  
“Alright, you said goodbye let's go.” Jack felt him grab his wrist and began to drag him away “No, wait- I have to make sure they-”  
Tadashi didn’t care, his grin broadened as he couldn’t contain his excitement any longer, he waved a hand and a dark sphere opened up in front of him, Tadashi stepped through with Jack clawing at his hand behind him. 

Tadashi couldn't hide his glee, an angel, a real pure angel!  
He looked back and saw Jack trying to keep up while his eyes flickered around trying to take in the strange warped passageway from earth to Hell.  
Tadashi pressed his lips together and looked away. Aw how gullible and naive, he's positively adorable!   
Jack was too pure for this world, Tadashi slowed down his sudden excitement obliterating, if he's already feeling possessive of Jack, what would the other demons do?  
Tadashi slowed down but his grip on Jacks wrist didn't my lossen.

Jack was thankful Tadashi was slowing down, what was he trying to do, rip his arm of? He couldn't help but look at the walls, it was a mixture of black and red with little dots of blue if he looked close enough Jack thought for some bizarre reason it looked like the galaxy.  
They seemed to sparkle too, and in some parts the effect was almost ruined by strange engravings and symbols. He was so enraptured by the crystals that he never noticed Tadashi's grip loosen just slightly and then their hands locked around each other.  
Before he felt as if his hand was burning, now it was luke-warm.  
Suddenly light began to seep through the tunnel and Jack squinted trying to adjust to the sight.  
Tadashi slowed to a stop as they both paused at the entrance.   
"Jackson Overland Frost. Welcome to hell."


End file.
